1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device such as a cellular phone, and more particularly, to a device having image display buttons and a display method and medium for the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a device, such as a cellular phone, has a plurality of buttons. A user of the device selects a specific function from among various available functions, e.g., a phone call function, a short message editing and sending function, and a video file replay function, available in the device by pressing the plurality of buttons, and the device performs the selected specific function.
Thus, if the number of functions available in the device is larger, the user who wants to select a specific function must perform a larger number of button pressing operations. Considering a recent trend in which cellular phones for performing various functions, such as a phone call function, a music replay function, a video file replay function, and an Internet surfing function, has higher market competitiveness than cellular phones for performing only a simple phone call function, it is predicted that the troublesomeness is profounder in a current button system.
In addition, if the number of functions available in the device is larger, the number of usages of each button is larger, and thus, the size of letters engraved on the surface of each button to represent the usages of the button is smaller, whereby a person having poor sight may feel difficulty when operating each button.
In another way, a method of installing a large number of buttons in a device to reduce the number of user's button inputs can be considered, however, according to a recent trend of following miniaturization of products, the size of buttons included in the device must be smaller, and thus, it may be difficult to operate the buttons.